Broken
by Suzume Sai Suzuki
Summary: Evelyn, a high school girl, finds a decorative antique before it gets snatched from her hands into another world, dragging her along for the ride. All is not what it seems and to make things worse, they are all crazy. Now she is in the shoes of Alice in Wonderland as struggles to survive the obstacles, but can she endure the nut house or will she join the club?


**Hi everyone! How was your day today?**

**This is my first Cat Returns fanfic and I know its short but I plan on making it longer in the next chapters. Tell me how it is too, I need some ****insight to write more! Enjoy!**

* * *

Broken

Chapter 1 - Caged

_"...Hello?" a weak, pitiful voice called out in an echoing black room. She was sitting down with shackles on her wrists and ankles behind bars of a bird-cage. "Is someone there?" Gripping the bars in anticipation, the girl tried again only to hear her own voice once more. Salt water welled up in her eyes and overflowing as she collapsed on the ground, curling herself up into a ball and weeping in her arms. _

_ "Why won't anybody answer?" She hiccupped, crying even harder. There was no one there to hear her tears or to know that she was in pain._

_ Just silence._

The cold breeze whipped through the empty park except with abandoned cats, dogs and other common animals found there. The trees were barren for the change of weather when fall has finally arrived to the small city of California as people dressed appropriately for the dropping degrees for the next months.

A couple of female friends had walked pass the vacant park in their neighborhood on the sidewalk talking and laughing with each other joyfully, their laughter echoed all around as they clutched their sides in pain. One was short with short dark brown hair and darker skin than her fair-skinned friend, the other was much taller with long dirty blonde hair and much more skinner than her other. They were both half Asian but their ethnicities are from different countries.

"Are you serious?" The taller female asked her very short companion and nodded during her uncontrollable anguish of giggling. "Yes, Kaitlin, I did run into a pole in full speed! I had the black eye for weeks…!" They chuckled again before calming down and taking a deep breath, the two were slowly reaching an intersection and had to leave when they arrived.

"Oh, I forgot to bring _'The Cat Returns' _again…!" The small one exclaimed in realization, but Kaitlin was not surprised at her friend's lack of memory."And the _'Howl's Moving Castle'_ book, Evelyn," She reminded the forgetful one as she walked ahead, making Eve move her short legs quickly to catch up. "Dude, don't jog!" she yelled speed walking to get to Kate's side, but the victorious girl made to harder when she started to slow jog. She laughed at her friend's exhaustion, "Come on you need the exercise!"

"Shut u-AHH!" The slow poke fell face down to the ground and her best friend took the time to help her up. "Are you okay?" Kaitlin asked in genuine worry while not even suppressing the snicker. Eve got up and dusted herself and rubbed her throbbing forehead, "I'm fine, though I'm not sure about my brain cells…" Groaning, she looked to see what she tripped on and noticed on the ground was a figurine, dusty and dirty on its side. The brunette picked it up and examined it carefully with her blonde friend hovering over her in curiosity.

"What is that?" she asked, investigating every crevasse. "It's an old wooden figurine of a cat…"

"No it's a metal box." Kaitlin said sarcastically with a smirk spread across her face they continued their original destination: home. "Ha, ha, ha," I replied, trying to dust off the ancient wood, but with no luck. "Looks like the paint wore off…"

"I don't know… I'm going to mess with at home."

"Suit yourself." With that, they reached the intersection and departed from each other's company toward the warmth of their homes.

Evelyn looked down at her new discovery and jogged to her shelter from the shivering cold to clean up the artifact. Her house was a two-story house, it was slightly smaller than the rest but it was still roomy for the family.

Once inside, the girl quickly took off her layers of jackets before running up the stairs and into her room. Posters of different anime series had covered the walls and ceilings along with action figures on every shelf. Let's not forget about the stacks of manga as well! Her desk was the only piece of furniture that did not have any animated characters on it excluding her laptop that contained more Japanese cartoons.

Dropping her backpack to the side, she sat at her wheeled chair and looked at the new object under the light of her desk lamp. Covered in filth, it was in need of washing, she also noticed that the cat's eyes (or at least what she thinks is the eyes) had a soft glimmer. Excitement ran through her veins as she set the piece of wood down to get wet paper towels.

At first glance, it looked like a difficult task to do that involved chemicals and careful precision. Though with one gentle scrub of the towel and a small part of the dirt was already gone. The paint looked fresh and glistening like it was still drying, this made Eve giddy as she took the time to brush off the rest of the caked dirt in no time and revealed the majestic feline. It was wearing a white tuxedo and a top hat, holding a cane and had beautiful amber eyes, but they were just as dim as they were when she had first seen him.

Though the sight of the familiar cat made her gape in shock, it was gorgeously made and it was from the anime movie that she loves so much. "B-Baron?" She questioned, taking him into her hands and investigating for herself. It looked so real, like he was about to move from his wooden stature. Baron seemed to have some sort of magical air around him, like anything was possible with him, but shook the feeling off. There was no way that he was magic.

"Magic isn't real." Evelyn said to herself, shaking off the bad memory of childhood dreams and went to her bag. Zipping open and digging inside, she found her camera phone and took a quick picture of the statue to send to Kate. The sarcastic blonde would flip when she would see it, especially when she when she knows that it's in her room.

Though she wouldn't get the message right away, probably eating or making food. Either that or she's in her room reading one of the eight books that she checked out in one day in the school library. _"I think she's on her fourth already." _The bob haired girl sat at her bed and decided to surf the web for any new or good fan art.

Outside her room, her two siblings had arrived from school and went straight to bed to take an hour-long nap. Exhausted from another day of college, though they took separate schools. The eldest took a community college class while the other went straight to a university, requiring over a 4.0 GPA but also had a beautiful campus for people to relax.

Unlike Eve, the two had freedom to choose where to go and what to do. There would be consequences of freedom that taken lightly and it would be for nothing. She knew all of this and was envious, maybe even jealous. Being ruled under dictators (AKA: Parents) was not the greatest lifestyle, but it was the only thing that kept a roof above her head and food on the table. Her parents were not cruel, they were just stern about her education.

"Why can't I just enjoy life? I want to live and not be blocked because of rules or society." Her thoughts escaped her lips as she set aside her computer and look up at the ceiling of pictures. Reaching out her hand, the depressed teen whispered, "I wish I could just have a taste of freedom. To have fun and actually enjoy myself like a princess almost." The Asian frowned at the last part, "As if that will happen…" She growled before turning over and silently falling into a deep abyss and this is…

Where her story will finally begin.

* * *

**The next one will be coming soon! Already starting on it and I think I'm half way done! :D**


End file.
